Nothing Can Keep Me From Loving You
by GryffindorCriss
Summary: Kurt is extremely ill with APL, Leukemia. Blaine is a Warbler, who goes to the hospital to cheer Cancer Patients up one weekend. As Kurt and Blaine pursue a relationship, will Kurt's illness ruin any chances that they have? AU. Rating may go up.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Kurt had been ill so long that he'd forgotten how long it was.

When it _had_ started, Kurt remembered he was young. It must of been after his Mom had died, as he could remember his Dad helping him take a bath (he had been young, after all), when Burt found a large purple bruise on his thigh. At first, neither of them had really worried; Kurt, like his mother, bruised easily. Ignoring it, like it was any normal thing, they carried on with their lives.

Until they found a second one, not two days later, on his shoulder blade. This one had been shaped like a butterfly, and just as violently purple as the first. Burt, suspecting it was really nothing, but worried anyway, had driven Kurt down to a doctor.

The Doctor said he needed to go to hospital.

Kurt remember being terrified, sitting in the stiff hard chairs that always occupied hospitals, waiting for another Doctor to see him. So far in his life, Hospitals and Doctors had always been bad. Like, when his Mom had died of Breast Cancer. Or, when he'd broken his leg.

The Doctors had run lots of tests on him. Burt had told him to think of it as an adventure or something. That had been difficult when the Doctors were sticking needles into him. He'd tried not to scream - but it had come out anyway. He'd cried for an hour after, and sat there, cradled in Burt's arms for a while. Everytime a Doctor had come to offer comfort, or ask about another test, Burt had glared at them.

"Does he look well enough for you to stick more needles in him?" The Doctor's had bowed their heads, and walked off, knowing it was best.

By the time that the tests had been finished, Kurt felt sore, and weak. The Doctors told them that the results of the tests would be received a few days later, and that they'd call them or mail them the results.

A few days later, they got a call, telling them to come in.

* * *

><p><em>"Mr Hummel, I'm very sorry, but your son, Kurt, has Acute Promyelocytic Leukemia." The Doctor looked over the desk at them gravely. Kurt didn't know what this meant, but Burt obviously did, as his face changed. <em>

_"What? How? How can a ten year old boy get Acute promy...whatever... Leukemia?" The Doctor sighed. _

_"No one knows how Leukemia develops, it just does."_

_"So, my son is going to die?" This, Kurt understood. _

_"I-I'm going to die?" He asked, his eyes filling with tears. "I-I don't wanna die, Dad!" He crawled into Burt's lap, starting to bawl. _

_"Shh.." Burt said. "Look," He turned himself to face the Doctor again. "Isn't there some sort of treatment that you can use?" The Doctor nodded. _

_"Of course. But I can't garauntee that it will work." He sighed, before leaning over to look at them both. "We will start Kurt on the treatment as soon as you want us too, and we, here at this hospital, will do everything we can to make sure he gets better."_

_"Is he going to lose his hair?" This set Kurt off again. _

_"No! Not my hair!" He started sobbing. "D-Daddy, my hair! Y-You said it's just like M-Mommy's!" _

_"I..." The Doctor didn't know what to say. "If this treatment means him losing his hair, then that's what will happen. However, it's different for everyone, so he may not lose all of his hair." The Doctor sat back, obviously about to tell them more. "Leukemia is caused by an abnormal increase in someone's white blood cells-"_

_"I don't want to know what caused it," Burt interrupted. "I want to know how to cure it." _

_"I told you, Mr Hummel, that Kurt will have to have Chemotherapy, and maybe Radiotherapy. I do know that he'll also need numerous bone marrow transplants-"_

_"Surgery." Burt confirmed. The Docter nodded. _

_"Yes. And, possibly, if it comes to that stage in the cancer, other organs." Kurt already liked his organs. "As long as I have your consent, I will start the treatment in... well, this weekend?" Burt nodded without hesitation. _

_"I've already lost my wife. I'm not losing Kurt too."_

* * *

><p>Now, Kurt was seventeen. A few years ago, it seemed that Kurt had been cured - until he went into relapse. Now, he was dying. No matter how much his father denied it, he was dying slowly. He knew it, and it no longer made him cry, because he knew it couldn't be helped. It was only a matter of time.<p>

Kurt didn't go to school. It's not like he could. He was weak on a lot of days, and on the days when he was fine, he had to rest, to keep his strength up. He desperately wanted to go, though - he heard that there was a Glee Club at McKinley High. And a lot of other schools in the area, but McKinley was the closest.

Kurt remembered singing when he was younger, with his mother. His mother had always said that he'd been good, and so Kurt had kept up with it. He usually sang to himself before he went for a transplant or something, to calm himself down. In fact, one of the other cancer patients had told him that he was good. Then again, not a lot of Cancer patients really got out, as far as Kurt knew.

Sighing, Kurt read through his Vogue fashion magazine, trying not to feel nervous that he had a hospital appointment next Saturday. He turned the page, making sure that he didn't get a paper cut.

* * *

><p>Blaine hated his life.<p>

His father was a campaigner for Anti-Gay rights.

His mother was a bitch.

He had no siblings.

He had no pets.

And, worst of all, he was gay. Definitely gay.

That wouldn't of been to bad, if most of the things above that didn't happen because of his sexuality.

No one wanted a son for a queer.

No one gave their homo son pets.

No one, at his old school, wanted to be friends with a "fag", as they put it.

That was before Dalton, of course. Now, he had Wes and David, and all of the other Warblers.

Who were currently planning their next impromptu performance.

"...So, all we need now is to sort out a song..." Wes said. He looked at Blaine, who wasn't paying any attention. "Blaine?"

"What, Wes?" He asked, trying not to sound bored.

"Were you even listening?"

"...Yes."

"So, Blaine, when, and where, are we performing?"

"Umm..."

"Exactly." Wes smirked. "Well, Blaine, if you had been listening, then you'd know that next Saturday, we're going to be performing in the Oncology Ward at the Lima Hospital."

"The what ward?"

"Oncology. Cancer." Blaine groaned.

"Wes, that's depressing!"

"So, we'll bring a little Warbler cheer with us, won't we?" Blaine didn't say anything. "Look, it's not the little kiddies Ward, it's a teenagers Ward or something."

"Extra-Fun." Wes sighed.

"Blaine, it's just a few songs to cheer them up, OK? Some of them are close to death, and we should take their minds off it."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

On the day that Kurt needed to go the hospital, he woke up late. He often did this, hoping that his Father would relent, and just leave him be, or maybe he could just die in bed. He knew it was terrible to think that, but he was so sick of fighting Cancer by now that he didn't care.

As soon as Kurt had gotten downstairs, Burt had placed a clean plate of toast in front of him. Kurt wasn't meant to eat too much before he went to take the medicine. He so wished that he was able to put just a smidge of butter on it, but he knew that would come out as up chuck later.

"No jam?" Kurt asked, sitting down. Burt shook his head. "Damn." He picked up his toast, and bit into it. It was pretty much rock hard, and only just edible.

"Well, have some, but it's your sick." Kurt wrinkled his nose in disgust.

"I think I'll stick to my charcoal, thanks."

* * *

><p>"Blaine?" He bit back a groan.<p>

"Yeah, Dad?"

"Why are you wearing your uniform?" Blaine bit his lip.

"Umm... Warbler thing." He said, straightening his tie.

"Blaine, why don't you do some sport activities?"

"Because I don't like any sport activities at Dalton. I like watching Football and all, but playing..." He shook his head. His Dad sighed.

"Well, maybe you could just, I dunno, try playing? I mean, Blaine, singing is fun, yes... But some people might think that you're gay..." Blaine turned away from his father swiftly.

"I have to go. We're singing at a Hospital. Can't be late."

As Blaine walked away from his father, he wondered when things like this became the longest conversation he'd ever had with his Dad.

* * *

><p>Kurt hated having Chemotherapy.<p>

Yes, it helped.

Yes, he somehow had perfect hair.

Yes, he was lucky to get some care like this.

But Chemotherapy was needles. A drip, to be exact.

Even now, he still had Burt hold his hand. Because it felt painful. No matter how hard he tried to think of something else, he had to hold his Dad's hand when he had needles in him, whether it be Chemotherapy, or to be put to sleep for a surgery.

"There we go, all down." The Nurse said cheerfully. Kurt breathed out in relief. "Now, do you know the side effects?" Kurt nodded.

"Sleepiness, Sickness, all of that." The Nurse nodded.

"There's a bowl by the side of the bed, I'm sure your Dad will help you." She straightened up, ready to go. "We're bringing a few of the little ones in. Any preferences?" Kurt nodded.

"Katie can sit on my bed, if she wants."

* * *

><p>Blaine, for some reason, felt cold. Maybe it was because of the hospital air, he decided.<p>

The other Warblers were straigtening their jackets (did they really need to wear them?), and going over the plan for the songs they were going to sing. All of them had Blaine as the main soloist, so it's not like Blaine needed to listen.

A Doctor came out, and nodded to the Warblers. It appeared that the Doctor's had to arrange all the patients, so that all of the Warblers could get in.

"Before you go in, can I just say that there are a few small ones in there," The Doctor said. "The teenagers all have beds and such, as they're on medicines, but there are a few really ill five year olds there." The Warblers nodded, not making any protests. Although not many of them knew someone who'd ever had Cancer, they all knew, even the joky ones, that this was serious. "Just come in when you're ready."

* * *

><p>Kurt groaned as he learnt that they had some sort of group coming into cheer them up. Usually, it was a bunch of old men with beards and guitars, who sung about peace, and all the little kiddy songs, like "This Little Light Of Mine". Not that Kurt had disliked it... it was just depressing.<p>

So, he was surprised, to say the least, when a group of young, and admittedly attractive, boys walked in, all wearing Navy blazers with red piping. Kurt and his Dad, who was sitting next to him, shared a look.

"Well, Hi." One of them said. Kurt thought he looked really good looking; gelled dark hair, slightly tanned skin (must of been half-asian or something), and triangular eyebrows. A few of the little children in the ward giggled. In fact, Kurt was with one of his favourite fellow patients, Katie, who was four, and suffering from a different kind of Leukemia to him. Katie laughed. "Anyway, since we, the Warblers, are entering a Show Choir competition in a few months, we thought that maybe we could get somebody elses opinion on how we sound. So, without further ado, we give you, the Dalton Academy Warblers."

Kurt was very surprised when, instead of the usual crappy CD, some of the other Warblers started singing backing. Kurt recognised the song, and rose his eyebrow.

_You think I'm pretty  
>Without any make-up on<br>You think I'm funny  
>When I tell the punchline wrong<br>I know you get me  
>So I let my walls come down;<br>Down._

Katie giggled. Kurt bit back a smile. This boy was really good. Although, he wasn't sure if singing a song about being someone's "Teenage Dream" was appropriate in a hospital ward full of cancer patients. As the Warblers finished, the Lead singer smiled chastely at him.

* * *

><p>Wow, for a cancer patient, he was...<p>

Blaine shook his head of them thoughts. It wasn't right. This poor kid had Cancer, he shouldn't be flirting.

"So, did you like us?" A little girl sitting on the cute Cancer Boy's lap nodded, even going "Yep!". Blaine grinned at her. "Well, then, I think we should carry on." He nodded to the other Warblers, who began singing backing. Why were all the songs they had to do love songs?

_You think that people would of had enough of Silly Love Songs  
>But I look around me and see it isn't so<br>Some people wanna fill the world with Silly Love Songs...  
>And what's wrong with that?<br>I'd like to know...  
>'Cus Here I go...<br>Again..._

Blaine sung through the rest of the song, note perfect, as rehearsed. He noticed that the Cute Cancer Patient was singing along too. Smiling to himself, he gave a big finish, making all of the Doctors, Nurses and patients clap. "Thank You, Thank You..." He knew that it sounded pompous to say that, but he didn't know what else to say. However, before he could say anything else, he heard a retching noise. He looked over at the Cute Cancer boy, who was being sick into a bowl, conviently held up by his Dad. Blaine knew this would be a good time to leave. "Well, you've been a great audience. We'll come back soon," He said politely. "That's if your Doctor's will let us." There was a light chuckle, as all the Nurses and Doctors slowly spread along the room, seeing how the patients were doing.

* * *

><p>"Bye-Bye Kurt." Katie kissed his cheek, before a Nurse helped her off the bed. Kurt looked down in his lap, and saw some of Katie's fine blonde hairs... OK, a lot of Katie's hairs... on his bed. He picked a few up, and put them under his pillow. Even if he wasn't going to be here long, he wanted to keep it safe. Kurt considered himself lucky that his hadn't fallen out - despite the amount of times that he'd gone through the treatment.<p>

"Kurt, I'm just gonna check with the Doctor how long you have to stay, OK?" Kurt nodded, not looking at his Dad.

"Before you go, could you pass me my Vogue magazine? I need something to do while I vomit." Burt wrinkled his nose, but passed him the magazine. Kurt usually brought stuff with him to these hospital appointments, as it seemed like the sensible thing to do.

"Hey." Kurt looked up, and gaped. The lead Warbler, the cute one, was standing in front of him, smiling. Dumbstruck, Kurt smiled back.

"Well, Hello." The boy laughed, sort of nervously.

"So... er.."

"Yes, I have Cancer," Kurt said, guessing what the boy was thinking. "Leukemia, to be exact."

"Oh." The boy looked at him sadly. "Sorry." Kurt shrugged.

"You get used to it, I guess."

"Listen, I'm Blaine." He held out his hand. Kurt hesitated. "What?"

"Have you washed your hands? I have to avoid germs. They could kill me." Blaine looked at him, shocked.

"Oh. Yeah. I did. We all had to, before we came in." Kurt nodded, taking Blaine's hand.

"I'm Kurt. Kurt Hummel." They both dropped their hands.

"So, I saw you singing along with us, you know, before you... um...Got sick." Kurt nodded.

"Your Acapella Sound was catchy," Kurt said. Blaine smiled. "So, apart from asking me about Cancer, what did you want to talk to me about?"

"No... Well..." Blaine went red. "I... I'm really stupid..."

"I find your bumbling adorable," Kurt said, smiling. "But go on."

"Right. Maybe, I don't know, if you feel... well enough, we could, I dunno, catch a bite to eat somewhere." Was this boy asking him out as a friend, or a Date?

"Could be fun. As soon as my Dad gets back, he'll give you my number." Blaine smiled.

"That would be cool."

**So, yeah. **

**Review!**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

"So, is this Blaine kid nice?" Kurt nodded.

"Dad, how long am I staying here?" Burt sighed.

"The Doctor's want to keep you overnight, just to keep an eye on how you're doing." Kurt nodded. "How are you feeling?" Kurt bit his lip gently. If he started bleeding, it would go on for a lot longer; he had cancer of the blood, afterall.

"Still sicky." Burt felt his son's head.

"Maybe you should rest. You have a fever." Kurt slapped his Dad's hands away.

"I'm fine." Burt sighed.

"Fine, Fine. Just looking out for you." Kurt sighed.

"Dad, have you ever thought of... I dunno, giving up?" Burt shook his head firmly.

"Of course not. You're my son, I'm not giving up on you." Kurt didn't look at him. "Kurt, I know it's taking a long time, but we've beaten it before-"

"I went into relapse." Kurt said dryly.

"Yeah, well, we can beat the Cancer again." Kurt sighed. Burt patted his arm gently - he couldn't bruise Kurt's arm. "Look, I'm gonna go and grab some overnight stuff. What do you need?"

"The usual," Kurt said. "Pajama's, the hospital gowns are horrible, maybe a book, if not, another magazine..." Kurt went red. "And, could you, you know..." He looked down in his lap. "Maybe bring Ted." Burt nodded.

"First on my list."

"Thanks."

* * *

><p>"Mom, I'm-"<p>

"Shh!" Blaine's mother glared at him. "Your Father's on the TV!" Blaine rolled his eyes, but sat down on the sofa, and looked at the giant TV on the wall.

"So, Mr Anderson, you're rooting for an Anti-Gay bill to now be passed, yes?" Blaine's heart sank.

"Yes, I am." Camera's were flashing around his father madly.

"Oh, Mr Anderson!" Another reporter yelled. "Can you tell us, if you win this, what your next plan of action would be?" Blaine's father drew himself tall.

"My next plan? Well, there are many things that I believe should be closed of to Gays, and some things shouldn't. Like Health Care should be accessable." Of course, that was a lie. "However, one of the options I would like to campaign for next would be Anti-LGBT Parenting." Blaine glared at his father, hating him. When was this going to end? Why did Blaine feel so... so... so unloved? And unsafe. Especially in his own home.

"I'm gonna go change." Blaine said, ignoring his mother, who was engrossed by the Television. He suspected that she didn't even hear him.

Shrugging off his Warblers Jacket, he pulled his phone out of the pocket of his slacks. Flipping through the contacts, he grinned as he saw Kurt's name appear. Kurt's father had given him the phone number, rather reluctantly, and-

Oh. Blaine's heart sank. What if this was a fake number?

_Only one way to find out_, Blaine thought. He pressed the call button on his phone, and put it to his ear, waiting to see if Kurt would pick up.

* * *

><p>"Dad? Do you think this hospital room needs repainting, because I'd say that the colour's all wrong." Burt rose his eyebrow. "I'm just saying, the colours do not blend at all!" Suddenly, Kurt heard his cell go off. Quickly, Burt tossed it to him, before it could disturb any of the patients. Who could of been-<p>

"Hello?" Kurt asked.

"Oh. Hi."

"Is that..." Kurt took a deep breath. "Is this Blaine?"

"Yep." Kurt smiled.

"Hi, Blaine." Kurt beamed at his father. "So, to what do I owe the pleasure of talking to you?"

"Oh. Well, I guess I wanted to make sure that your dad didn't give me a bogus number..." Kurt sent a look at his father. "But, I dunno... How are you?"

"I'm still sick with Cancer," Kurt said. "And the Chemo is making me feel crappy, but there you go."

"Oh. Are you still in hospital?"

"Yes. The Doctor's need to keep an eye on me overnight, maybe see if I need a surgery or something. Why?" Kurt really hoped that Blaine wasn't just talking to him because he had Cancer, and he found Cancer interesting, or felt sorry for Kurt.

"Oh, well, ummm...Maybe, when you feel better, you could come to the Lima Bean or something. You know... for coffee. Or can't you drink that?" Kurt hesitated.

"I don't really know. I'd have to ask my Doctor... But yes. I'd love to go and get a drink or something with you." He heard Blaine let go of his breath down the phone. Was Blaine nervous or something?

"Cool. If you can't drink coffee, maybe we could hang out at yours or something. I mean, as long as your dad's fine with it." Kurt smiled at his dad hopefully.

"I'll talk to him."

"Right. Well, I guess I'll see you then." Kurt nodded to himself first.

"Yeah. I guess so." He hung up the phone, before passing it to his dad to keep safe.

"So, who was that?" Burt asked.

"He's the cute boy who was here earlier," Kurt said, smiling almost dreamily. "You know, you glared at him when you gave him the phone number." Burt shrugged.

"Well, I don't know the kid, do I?" Kurt rolled his eyes.

"Yeah, but you don't need to hate him. I mean-" He stopped, as a wave of nausea came over him. "Dad, bowl!"

* * *

><p>"So, Blaine," Blaine hated dinners with his family. "How was the hospital? Good Conditions?" Ah. Now he saw the sudden interest.<p>

"Yes, Dad." Blaine said, not looking up.

"So, who were you talking to ealier?" Blaine froze, and looked at his mother. How had she heard... No, she couldn't of heard much...

"A friend." Blaine said, scrolling through all the Warblers he knew in his head. "I was talking to Jeff about our performance."

"Jeff can't drink Coffee?" His Mom asked, confused. Crap... "But...Blaine, he had coffee here... was it last month?"

"He's not well," Blaine said quickly. "He, uh... He's got a bug. A tummy bug." His parents didn't look like they believed him, but didn't question him on the subject after.

"So, Blaine, did you hear of my plans?" Blaine fought the urge to glare at his father. Of course Blaine knew his homophobic plans! "Well? What do you think on them?"

"Hmm." Blaine said. "I think...that maybe you should campaign against something else. Like Animal Cruelty."

"Why?" His father asked, suddenly bewildered. Blaine knew he had to act like he cared.

"Well, Dad, there are a lot of... shall we say, people with different opinions, out there, who may not like it."

"I know, Blaine. You make a very good point." Blaine struggled to keep his face from going shocked. "But this has to be done." Blaine turned back to his dinner, no listening anymore, as his father was going on about some sort of plan. "...And so, in the next few months, gays will not be allowed things like transplants, surgeries, the lot." Blaine choked on his food. He reached over his plate to get his orange juice, his mind racing.

"Why would you do that?" He coughed. Mr Anderson rose his eyebrow.

"Blaine, would you really like your organs going to a Queer?"

"If they needed it!" Blaine said, despite the fact he had no wish to give his organs away, whatsoever. Mr Anderson shook his head, as if Blaine was being foolish.

"Blaine, you've got to realise how this works," Mr Anderson said, as if talking to a five year old. "If a homo gets sick, it is God's way of disposing of them..."

"I thought God loved all of us," Blaine said. "And that, no matter what race or whatever, we're all equal." Mr Anderson shook his head again.

"Blaine, God hates Homos. Luckily, we're a blessed family, and God has chosen not to give us a child who wants to be gay..." Think again, Blaine thought miserably. In fact, Blaine hadn't chosen to be gay, he just was. No matter how hard he tried to be straight, he wasn't.

"But what if someone's sick?" Blaine asked, thinking of Kurt. "Like, really, really sick with Cancer, and they could die otherwise..."

"Then God Forbid." Mr Anderson asked, talking as if he were getting rid of a disgusting bug, and not actual people. Blaine stood up, pushing his plate away.

"I'm not hungry anymore."

**So, Hi!**

**Please please please tell me what you think! **

**Which, in other words means; REVIEW PLEASE!**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

As soon as Kurt had been let out of the hospital, he set out to ask his father.

"Dad?" Kurt asked. "I want to ask you something." Burt sighed.

"Kurt, I keep on telling you, you can't be in public places, OK? So, no, you cannot go and see Sing-Along Sound Of Music." Kurt rolled his eyes.

"I know, Dad. No, I wanted to know if I could, I dunno, go and get some coffee with a friend." Burt turned to look at his son.

"Friend? Is it that Blaine kid?" Kurt nodded.

"Dad, please. I mean, he's really cute, and really good at singing..."

"And could be straight." Burt said. Kurt realised that his father was right.

"Yes. He could be. But I can't remember the last time that I spoke to someone who didn't have Cancer, or wasn't a Doctor or family member!" Burt sighed.

"I don't know. I mean, he looks kind of familiar." Kurt frowned.

"Dad, he can't be. I've never known anyone called Blaine before."

"I know. I just think I've seen his face before..." Kurt looked down at his breakfast plate.

"We're only going to the Lima Bean. I swear, I'll have my phone on me, and I'll call you at the first sign of trouble." Burt turned around to finish making (or rather, trying to make) Breakfast.

"I'll think about it." Kurt pursed his lips.

"Think about it now, then."

"Do you want a burnt breakfast?" Kurt shrugged.

"I'll probably just upchuck anyway." Burt went silent for a moment.

"Don't say that."

"What? It's not because your cooking's terrible... no offence..." Kurt added. He loved his Dad, he did, as Burt had spent the best part of seven years trying to help Kurt get well again. "But I can't help being ill."

"I know." Kurt decided to use this soft moment to his advantage.

"Dad, I promise, I'll be careful." Burt turned around to face him.

"I just don't want you to get hurt, in more ways then one." Kurt knew what he meant. If Kurt got even the smallest cut, he'd be doomed; small touches could lead to massive bruises.

"I won't. Look, if you want, you can come and pick me up."

"When are you going then?" Kurt smiled.

"I'll sort it out with Blaine."

* * *

><p>"So, Blaine," Blaine looked up and saw Wes and David standing there, grinning. "What happened this weekend?"<p>

"Nothing." Blaine said, standing up and walking away, hoping to lose them.

"Blaine, trust us, you've been happier all morning, and with a Dad like yours, coupled with your... well, likes, something's happened." Wes said. Blaine knew he was one hundred percent right.

"Are your parents getting a divorce?" David asked excitedly. "Is your Dad going to an asylum? Maybe your mother's pregnant again, and your whole family is overjoyed..."

"Guys, stop." Blaine said, trying not to get annoyed. "Look, I have no idea what you're talking about. Hasn't it ever occured to you that I'm glad I'm away from my family for the school week?"

"Not really." Wes and David chorused. God, they were annoying. Just then, Blaine's phone went off. Blaine, wondering if it was Kurt (Well, it wasn't going to be his parents, or the Warblers!), quickly answered it before Wes and David could react.

"Hello?" Blaine asked.

"Hiya Blaine, it's me, Kurt." Blaine smiled.

"Hi Kurt." Wes and David caught each other's eye.

"Who's Kurt?" Wes asked.

"Your boyfriend?" David chimed in. Blaine went red, as Kurt started talking.

"Am I interrupting something? It's just that I don't really go to school, and..."

"Kurt, it's fine. I'm on a study break, and those idiots in the background are just Wes and David." Blaine glared at them. "Listen, I wanted to talk to you about going out for coffee still..."

"That's what I wanted to know," Kurt said, making Blaine smile to himself. "My Dad's not in love with the idea, so I'd have a limited time out..."

"That's fine," Blaine said. "How's three o' clock?"

"I guess that would be OK..." Blaine grinned.

"Great. I'll come and get you then."

"Right. Thanks for inviting me, Blaine!" He heard Kurt hang up. Wes and David were acting really silly now, singing "One day My Prince will Come" in high-pitched voices. Noticing that Blaine was off the phone, they grinned at him.

"So?" They both chimed. Blaine hesitated.

"Just a friend. From out of town."

* * *

><p>"Kurt, you're only getting coffee." Kurt glared at Burt.<p>

"So? I need to look good, especially since I'm ill!" Kurt went back to styling his hair. Somehow, looking good made Kurt feel normal; a lot of cancer patients had no hair at all, so Kurt felt lucky.

"Look, I'm just saying-"

"Yeah! I know, Dad, he could be straight, so I shouldn't get my hopes up!" Kurt turned around to glare at Burt. "I shouldn't get my hopes up anyway, as I have a chance of dying!" Burt's face changed completely.

"Kurt, don't say that!"

"But it's true! Stop acting like I'm going to live forever, because I might not!"

"Look, I know Kurt, but you've got to be-"

"Strong?" Kurt rose an eyebrow angrily. "I'm trying, but I'm getting tired of it!" Kurt sighed, and turned around, not seeing tears enter his Dad's eyes. "Look, I'm gonna go soon, as soon as Blaine arrives. Should I call you or something? Or is Blaine allowed to bring me home?"

"It doesn't matter." Kurt turned to face his dad, feeling guilty. "Just make sure that you get home safe. And don't stay out too late. Oh, and remember your phone." Kurt nodded.

* * *

><p>"Well, have you ever drunk Coffee before?" Kurt shook his head. Blaine started to go through his wallet, trying to conceal just how much money he had. Kurt didn't comment.<p>

"Don't pay for me," Kurt said, going through the notes of money he'd saved up when he was younger. Back when he'd been diagnosed with Cancer, he believed that if he saved up enough, he could pay for all his surgeries, taking the strain off his Dad, or maybe even give the money to someone (not God, he didn't believe in God) who might then tell him he didn't have it anymore. Blaine shook his head.

"Listen, it's my outing, so don't even think about it." Blaine pulled out a few notes, before putting the wallet back in his bag. "Do you want me to buy you a Grande Non-Fat Mocha?" Kurt smiled.

"Yeah. That sounds nice to try." As Blaine ordered their coffees, Kurt looked around The Lima Bean. He couldn't remember the last time he'd gone out, apart from his Doctor's appointments and such. It felt kind of nice to be in a normal place, acting normal.

As Blaine thanked the lady serving them, he turned around to give Kurt his. Kurt was looking around, as if he'd never been to a coffee shop before. "Kurt?" Kurt looked at him. "Here's your coffee." Kurt smiled and took it.

"Thanks." Blaine and Kurt went to sit down at a nearby table. For a moment, Kurt and Blaine just sat there, staring at each other for a moment, before Blaine smiled, almost embarassed, and looked down at his coffee.

"So, how was the hospital?" Kurt smiled at him.

"Boring, as usual. There's nothing to do when you're not upchucking, and the wall colour is depressing to look at." Blaine looked at Kurt curiously.

"Does it, you know..." Blaine broke off, blushing. "Sorry, I shouldn't be asking about something that's probably upsetting." Kurt waved it off.

"If it's to do with my Cancer; I don't mind, Blaine, I really don't." Kurt smiled at Blaine, for extra measure. Blaine smiled back shyly. _Wow. He is cute_.

"I just wanted to know... if it hurts, you know, when they but the drip on you." Kurt shrugged.

"I'm kind of used to it, although the needle hurts like a bitch." Blaine gave a half-grin. "Blaine, can I ask you something?" Blaine nodded.

"Of course." Kurt took a deep breath.

"Look, if this insults you in anyway, I'm sorry..." Kurt didn't look at Blaine. "Blaine, are you gay?" Blaine felt a smile form on his face.

"Yes, I am." Kurt's eyes flickered over to Blaine.

"Me too." Blaine grinned back. He'd suspected, but didn't want to be rude, just in case...

"Is it obvious that I'm gay?" Kurt hurriedly shook his head, worried that he'd upset his new friend.

"No! No, it's not... I-I just wanted to know." Blaine shrugged.

"It's OK. I didn't even tell Wes and David that I was gay. They just knew."

"How?" Blaine smiled at the good-looking boy opposite him.

"I invited them over to watch musicals," He said. "And according to them, that's Gay."

"You watch musicals?" Blaine nodded. Kurt beamed. "Me too. My Mom and I used to watch Sound of Music, before she died-"

"Wait, your Mom died?" Kurt nodded. "Oh, Kurt...I'm sorry." Kurt shrugged.

"She's been dead for almost ten years; not a lot I can do." Kurt took a sip of his coffee. It actually tasted really nice. "Also, I have a whole collection of musical DVD's, like Rent, Chicago, Moulin Rouge-"

"I have that!" Blaine said, grinning. Kurt had to admit, Blaine was rather good looking whenever he grinned. "It's one of the best musical films ever made!" Kurt nodded.

"My Dad doesn't really get what it's about; for some reason, everytime I ask him if he wants to watch it, he asks if it's the film about a man running a burlesque company." Blaine chuckled.

"It's about Truth, Beauty, Freedom..."

"...And above all things, Love!" They both finished, before Kurt burst into giggles, and Blaine started laughing.

"Listen, my Dad wants me home soon," Kurt said, after they'd both calmed down. "But, I don't know, maybe you could come round one day, maybe have a Musical Marathon." Blaine smiled.

"I'd like that."


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Blaine's father came and picked him up on Friday afternoon. This was new, as Blaine usually drove home by himself afterschool on a Friday.

"What about my car?" Blaine asked, sliding into the seat next to his Father's.

"It can stay a weekend, can't it?" Blaine shrugged. "So, been up to much this week?"

"It was OK." Blaine said. Why was his Dad suddenly interested? "I guess it was kind of boring."

"Good, Good." That was Evidence Piece Number One that his father wasn't listening properly. "So, Monday, afterschool, what were you doing?" Ah. Right.

"I went out for coffee," Blaine said, not completely lying, because he had gone out for coffee. "I was tired, you know, long day at school." Mr Anderson rose his eyebrow.

"Don't they sell coffee at your school?" Blaine shook his head easily.

"Nope. The teachers don't really like us drinking coffee." Mr Anderson seemed to believe this, and didn't comment anymore.

"So, Blaine, your mother and I have been wondering if there's a special lady in your life." Oh dear.

"Mmm." Blaine said, not saying anything.

"It's just that, although you're young, we want to make sure that you date the right type of girl."

"Uh-Huh," Blaine said, looking out the window. "Listen, is there any other reason you wanted to drive me home? 'Cus don't you have election cr- I mean, stuff to manage?"

"Yes," James Anderson said shortly. "But I thought that I should come and pick you up. Just to, you know, make sure you didn't crash." Yeah! Right!

"Well, thank you for your concern, but I think I'll be alright." Blaine said in a bit of a mumble.

* * *

><p>"Kurt, I'm not so sure about th-"<p>

"Dad! Come one! He treats me like I'm normal! Not many boys - or girls, for that matter - treat me like that when they find out about my cancer!" Kurt put his feet on the couch huffily. "Look, he said he's gay too, and I could use a friend who's like me!"

"But-"

"Dad, just leave it!" Kurt stood up, obviously annoyed. "Let's face it, when I die-"

"Don't say that..."

"Dad, come on, I can't live forever." The two eyed each other.

"Kurt, no one lives forever."

"Exactly. So, maybe this cancer is just a way to make sure it happens quicker..." Kurt shrugged. "Look, I'm inviting Blaine round next weekend for a movie marathon, end of." Kurt turned around primly, ready to leave.

"Not if I ground you." Kurt turned around slowly, his face slipping into a shocked expression.

"Excuse me?"

"I said, He can't come over if I ground you."

"Are you serious?"

"Do I look serious?" Yup, Burt looked serious. Kurt stared at him.

"You...You are always trying to ruin my life!" Kurt let out. "My first friend, and I'm not even able to have him around for a movie or two!" Kurt glared at Burt. "Dad, you're meant to be supportive of me making friends and such!"

"I am, but, Kurt, I've seen him before, and I think it's something bad."

"You don't know anything!" Kurt seethed, trying to stop tears from forming in his eyes. "I really like him, and..." Kurt ducked his head, embarassed. "I think he might like me back too." Kurt looked back up at Burt. "Dad, I just... if there's a chance, I want it." Burt sighed, and nodded.

"Fine. But," Kurt held his breath. "The First sign of trouble, and he's out of here." Kurt smiled waterily.

"Thanks, Dad." Kurt fidgeted on the spot for a moment. "By the way, you're a really great dad."

* * *

><p>"Blaine, seriously, where are you off to?" Blaine sighed for the seventh hundred time.<p>

"I told you, I'm meeting some of the Warblers at The Lima Bean. As friends." He added.

"And why would you need popcorn for that?" Well, sh-

"They wanted to go and catch a movie afterwards, but...the popcorn's too expensive. We're all bringing some."

"But...you need a microwave for that." Blaine nodded.

"Wes lives close to the theatre, so we were going to go over that and make some." It was quite a weak lie, but his mother seemed to believe it.

"Fine, then." She eyed him. "Maybe you should stay at Wes or David's tonight." Blaine rose a triangular eyebrow.

"Why?" As if he didn't know. His mother sighed angrily.

"Blaine, just do as I say." Blaine shrugged. He could always stay at Kurt's...if the overprotective dad let him.

"Hmm. Let me call him and check before I leave, so I can bring some stuff." Blaine watched his mother walk away. Sometimes, he wondered if his mother actually cared. Making sure he was alone, he quickly pulled out his cell and dialled Kurt's number, heading up the stairs as he did so.

"Hello? Kurt Hummel Speaking." Blaine grinned at the beautiful voice down the phone.

"Hi, Kurt. It's me, Blaine." He heard some fumbling on the other end, and waited patiently.

"Oh...Hi Blaine!" Blaine grinned at the flustered tone from the other end.

"Hi! Anyway, I was wondering...Are we still on for later?"

"O-Of course!" There was a pause. "Why? Don't you want to come?"

"No! I mean, of course I'm still coming, if it's fine with your dad!"

"Yes! Of course it is!" Blaine heard the relief in Kurt's voice.

"Listen, my Mom wants me out of the house tonight, I'll explain later, but..." He couldn't finish his sentence, so Kurt did it for him.

"You need a place to stay, right?"

"Yeah," Blaine said, feeling guilty already. "Sorry, I know I'm being kind of forward about it, so, never mind, and..."

"Blaine, it's fine, really!" He heard Kurt laugh, and grinned. "I'll have to check with Dad...I've never had a sleepover before!" Blaine laughed.

"Small world, neither have I." He bit his lip. "Thanks, Kurt. I'll see you in an hour or so?"

"Yeah! I'll ask my dad in a second, a-and then I'll text you."

"Sounds great." Blaine held in the sigh that threatened to come out, as Kurt hung up. He loved talking to Kurt, but their time was so...limited. Pushing his bedroom door open, he tried to think of a way to break it to Kurt that he was the son of an Anti-Gay Politist.

* * *

><p>Kurt hurried around his bedroom. He had to make sure that everything was <em>spotless<em> for when Blaine arrived. He stopped as Ted. Ted was the teddy bear that his mother had given him. Hell, he'd had it since before-he-was-born. Apparently, according to Burt, his mother had gone straight to the shops after a scan (one that revealed that Kurt was indeed a baby boy) and bought him the toy. Kurt always smiled at the story. He really missed his mother, and this bear was one of the last things that reminded him of her. He couldn't sleep without it, and always had it with him a hospitals, even now.

Kurt stroked the matted fur of his teddy, and smiled. As a child, he'd never let his parents wash it, so his Mom had often done it while he'd been at school...until she'd gotten ill... No, he wouldn't remind himself of that today.

"Well, Hi." He muttered to the bear. The bear looked up at him with black eyes and a stitched mouth. Kurt remembered the bear being at his numerous tea-parties with Burt. The memory made him chuckle. Being young, he'd believed that somehow, even with a closed mouth, the bear could still drink tea. Tucking the bear under his pillow, so that Blaine wouldn't see it and call him a baby (like he would), he whispered a quick "Bye Ted" to the bear, and carried on moving around the room.

**Reviews appreciated still!**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

"So, this is my room!" Kurt presented to Blaine. Blaine grinned as he looked around.

"Wow...You have a really nice room!" Kurt nodded proudly.

"Is yours bigger than mine?" Kurt asked, sitting down on his bed. Blaine stood by the edge of the bed, not sure whether or not to sit down.

"It's about the same size," Blaine commented. "Although mine's probably messier," That was Lie, as the maid kept his room spotless. "And not as well decorated." Kurt giggled, almost out of embarassed pride.

"Blaine, you do know that you can sit down, right?" Blaine nodded quickly and sat down.

"S-Sorry, trying to be polite." Blaine said, in an almost-half-chuckle. Kurt looked at him, amused.

"So, is there a particular movie you want to watch tonight?" Kurt enquired. Blaine shook his head.

"Seriously, I'm cool with what you want." Kurt smiled a little.

"Okay."

"Listen," Blaine said, going through his overnight bag. He pulled out some popcorn. Kurt felt the smile on his face widen. "My parents gave me this to share, so...I mean, are you allowed to eat popcorn?" Kurt rolled his eyes.

"I'll be fine."

* * *

><p>The lights had been turned off, the curtains drawn to make Kurt's room look more like a cinema, and the television was showing Kurt and Blaine their film, Titanic. They'd opted to watch the film from the part where Jack and Rose met, even though the film would still be long.<p>

"I wonder why Rose doesn't just slap Cal." Blaine commented quietly. Kurt nodded in agreement. "I mean, if I were her, I'd have dumped him - and the mother - a long time ago."

"But then she might not have met Jack," Kurt commented quietly. "And then what?" Blaine shrugged, carefully moving closer to Kurt on the bed.

"Maybe they might have met anyway..." Blaine grinned as Jack and Rose started dancing at that Irish Party. "Wow, I've never seen that before..."

"What? This part in the film or a party?" Blaine rolled his eyes slightly.

"Both. The closest I ever got to watching this film was when, at my old school once, we had to watch how it sank."

"So, what about the party?" Kurt asked. Even he, before he was ill, had been to a fun party at least once.

"My parents are..." Blaine hesitated. "Different. They prefer to be...old-fashioned."

"Oh, sorry." Kurt said, before turning back to the film. Blaine blinked. Kurt felt sorry for him. Blaine didn't know whether to feel kind of...well, like someone cared, or if Kurt thought he was pathetic. Kurt gave a sigh. "Do you think that, maybe just this once, the ship will make it to New York?" Blaine blinked, and shrugged.

"I guess. But, sadly, it never seems that way. I mean, whenever I watch something like Harry Potter, I always wish that...I dunno, Voldermort was killed by Dumbledore at certain points...or that someone stopped Voldermort while he was plotting to kill the Potters." Kurt blinked, confused.

"What?" Blaine laughed at the blank tone in his voice.

"You obviously don't watch Harry Potter." Kurt shook his head. "Too bad, they're awesome movies."

* * *

><p>"...<em>Jack! Jack! Wake up!<em>" Blaine felt tears enter his eyes. Kurt saw, and sat up to look at Blaine properly.

"Are you Okay?" Kurt whispered. Blaine sniffled, wiping his eyes.

"Why didn't Jack make it, Kurt? I-It's so unfair, e-especially since he and Rose l-loved each other, and that C-Cal guy was a complete b-bastard!" Kurt gave a small smile.

"You know, that's exactly how I reacted when I first watched this. Dad had fallen asleep, and when he woke up and saw me crying, he thought I was having an organ failure or something." He allowed Blaine to rest his head on Kurt's shoulder. "Hey, it's only a movie."

"I-I know." Blaine gave a watery chuckle. "Sorry."

"Oh well, I guess we all need to get sappy at some point." Blaine laughed, cheering up considerably.

"Thanks, Kurt." Kurt noticed that Blaine's hand slipped into his own fragile one. Blaine's hands were...soft. Not hard, and cracked, like he'd imagined most boys hands to be. Kurt tried not to let Blaine know how his heart was speeding up, or how happy this was making him.

Resting his head next to Blaine, he didn't notice his Dad spying on them, before he left.

* * *

><p>"Are you hungry?" Kurt asked as he went to change the disc in the DVD player. "Sorry I haven't offered you anything. I guess I got caught up in the movie..."<p>

"It's fine, really." Blaine stretched his arms out, trying to regain feeling in them. "Listen, we still have some popcorn left. Do you want to save it, or have it now?" Kurt paused for a moment.

"Let's have it now. Here, I'll go upstairs and put it on." Blaine passed Kurt the packet of unpopped popcorn. "Here, why don't you choose a DVD, and I'll be back soon?"

As Kurt started to make his way upstairs, Blaine's eyes followed him. Kurt was kind of cute...Blaine knew it was probably wrong to feel attracted to a boy with cancer, but...he couldn't really help it. What made it even worse was the fact that his dad was very anti-gay. His dad's plans appeared in his head, and he felt quite sick.

Staggering up to look at what DVD's Kurt owned (all conveniently placed on a shelf neatly with the names facing him), Blaine saw some tiny matted fur sticking out from under Kurt's pillow. Curious, he reached under Kurt's pillow, feeling slightly bad about invading Kurt's privacy, and pulled out a teddy bear. Blinking, he took in the black eyes and stitched mouth; the tiny bow tie around his neck and the slightly washed out colour in his fur, and felt a small smile tug his lips. He'd never ever had a teddy bear in his whole life, but he'd wanted one. And the idea that Kurt had one was just cute.

Hearing footsteps on the stairs, he quickly shoved the bear back under the pillow, suddenly remembering to be careful.

"So?" Kurt asked, appearing with a bowl filled with freshly made popcorn. "Have you chosen a movie?" Blaine nodded quickly.

"Uhh..." He looked quickly at the shelf. "How about Moulin Rouge? We both like that, right?"

**Sorry about the sucky updates!**

**Review!**


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Monday was a bit of a downfall compared to Friday.

"Where the Hell were you Blaine?"

"Yeah, man...We called your cell like a dozen times!" Blaine shrugged as if nothing was wrong.

"I was just bonding with Dad." Wes and David both pulled faces, and Blaine gave a chuckle. "Yeah, I know."

"Come on Blaine, is that all?"

"Yes! Look, can I not talk about my weekend, guys?"

"But we were bored!" Blaine turned to face Wes and David, who had spoken at exactly the same time.

"When are you two ever bored? I mean, couldn't you just plant a bomb in your neighbours back gardens?" Wes and David both waved the idea off.

"Been there, done that." David muttered. Blaine raised an eyebrow. "What?"

"Yeah, I mean, we weren't arrested..."

"Alright, alright!" Blaine said hurriedly. "I won't ask."

"Look, Blaine," Wes said. "It's obvious that you're hanging out with someone else."

"A boyfriend maybe?" David supplied.

"No!" Although, if Blaine was one hundred percent honest, he wished Kurt was. "I told you, I was "bonding" with my Dad, and it was totally boring!"

Storming off, he wished he could go back to Friday or Saturday.

* * *

><p>Normally, Kurt would spend his Monday morning like any other morning; reading and trying to maintain a look of style, despite his illness. However, instead of just lying there, wondering when he'd die, he actually felt sort of...<em>normal<em>. As if he wasn't sick with cancer.

Kurt threw the many duvets of himself (his dad didn't want him to freeze to death), and slowly pulled his thick dressing gown on. Kurt must have lost a lot of weight since he'd been diagnosed with cancer again, since it was a lot more roomy then before. Kurt also put on his slippers, knowing that it was probably best to keep warm, no matter how much better he felt.

Quietly, Kurt then crept up the stairs of his room. Burt had wondered why Kurt wanted to live in the basement, and Kurt had simply told him he felt more at home there. Actually, living in the basement meant that Kurt got to hide away from the rest of the world, maybe pretend for a moment that he was allowed to break down and cry. He couldn't let his Dad see, for obvious reasons.

Kurt made his way to the kitchen, feeling a little hungry. He opened the fridge, and wrinkled his nose at the lack of organic food (or food at all) Of course, Kurt couldn't really eat anything unless it was steamed, organic and germ-free, due to obvious reasons. Kurt sighed, and shut the fridge door gently. He decided to just get a glass of water.

He washed the glass through, though, just to make sure.

* * *

><p>"Kurt?" Burt asked when he came downstairs. He stared at his son, shocked. Kurt smiled at him.<p>

"Morning, Dad! How are you this morning?" He asked cheerfully. Burt couldn't help but blink. "Do you want some coffee?"

"No...I think I'm fine..." He sat down, still staring at his son. "So, how are you feeling, Kurt?"

"Good," Kurt smiled to prove his point. "I feel really full of energy this morning. If Blaine's free, could I maybe go out with him again? You know, just to talk and get some more coffee?"

"Are you sure?" Burt asked slowly. "I-I mean, great! You're feeling better..." Kurt nodded, still smiling. "But...Maybe you should rest while you can." Kurt just continued to smile. "I'm just saying."

"Alright," Kurt said. "But I don't even know if Blaine would be able to. I mean, he boards at some sort of private school, so it must be kind of strict." Kurt decided to change the subject. "So, I think the fridge looks a little empty. I understand that I can't eat much, but as long as the food's organic and germ-free, I should be fine, right?"

"I guess so..."

"And maybe we could get some popcorn," Kurt carried on. "And then I could invite Blaine around again one evening for a movie marathon. What do you think?" Burt blinked again, unable to make sense of the sudden change in Kurt's mood and health. "Or...maybe you and I could get some popcorn, and we could sit on the couch and watch Chicago, right?"

"Sounds great," Burt said, finally managing a confused grin. Even though, to be honest, he didn't really get many musicals. "Yeah, I mean, then you'd be resting I guess..."

"Thanks, Dad," Kurt said, smiling again. He looked down at his hands and back, as if looking for words. "You know...I think I might be beating my cancer again. But don't get you hopes up," He warned quickly. "I'm just feeling a lot better."

"Yeah," Burt said, surpressing a sigh. "That's good."

And as much as Burt Hummel hated to admit it, that Blaine kid was doing some good afterall.

* * *

><p>"I feel jealous," Blaine said down the phone on Wednesday evening. Kurt had been recounting all the things that he and his father had done (mainly watching musicals and eating popcorn). The thing that Blaine was jealous of was a bit uncertain though, even to the young boy himself; he desperately wanted to be spending time with Kurt, but he also wished that his dad would take time to do that.<p>

"Yeah," Kurt said, sounding bright and cheery. "But you won't believe it! I feel really good lately!" Blaine grinned to himself.

"Well, you should. You look good." Blaine hadn't meant for that to come out, and he blushed down the phone, stuttering slightly. "I-I mean...you always look healthy..." Kurt giggled down the phone.

"I know, but...Blaine, this may sound crazy..." Blaine waited. "I think the Cancer's going away." Blaine felt his spirits lift.

"Oh, Kurt...are you sure?" He hadn't meant to sound so pitying, but oh well.

"Yeah...well, maybe it's the Chemo or something...but for the first time in years, I actually feel like the Cancer's dying properly." Kurt sighed from the other end of the line. "Sorry to cut this conversation short...but my Dad's making me go to bed early...he keeps telling me to rest and keep my strength up."

"Well, I won't keep you up then," Blaine said, feeling a little sad. "I'll talk to you tomorrow, I promise." He heard Kurt pause for a moment. "Are you okay?"

"Blaine," He heard Kurt say, a little emotional. "I don't know if it's the cancer or Chemo or something talking, but you're my best friend, right?" Blaine grinned, a lump welling up in him.

"Yeah," He said, his throat going dry. "We are."

* * *

><p>Blaine couldn't believe how he'd gotten caught. He should have been listening more carefully!<p>

"..If you'd destroyed these documents, son, I'd be in trouble, you know that?..."

Blaine did, but he couldn't give two shits about his Dad's politics plan. All it consisted of was carefully thought out homophobia and lies.

"Why were you even there?" Mr Anderson asked sternly. Blaine swallowed, looking his father in the eyes.

"I was interested," He lied smoothly. "I felt bad about not caring before, so I wanted to catch up." Mr Anderson seemed to believe it, and sighed.

"Blaine, I'm all for you learning important things-" How was this important? "-But next time, just ask, okay?" Well, he would, but his Father was never home, so there. Blaine just nodded, and looked at his shoes. "Now, why don't you go to your room or something? I have work to do right now."

As Blaine dragged his feet out of his Father's study, he sighed. He'd been in there to see how far this campaign against gays was going - whether it had reached the scale that his father was predicting. Blaine was mainly thinking of Kurt thought; without the organ transplants, the young man was sure to die. And, seriously, surely Doctors weren't meant to just ask upon arrival at a hospita,l "Oh, Mr so-and-so, are you gay? Because if you are, then you can't be here".

So far, the campaign seemed to be slowly making it's way around the state and beyond. It seemed like his father was bound to get somewhere, even if it was small. Blaine just hoped that, in a few years time, Kurt would still be able to have transplants...if he wasn't already better by then.

Blaine knew that it sounded ridiculous and childish, but he really thought, one hundred percent, that Kurt was going to beat the cancer (again). It just seemed impossible that someone as nice and selfless as Kurt could die, especially at seventeen and of cancer.

It was just unrealistic.

* * *

><p>"I really hate that guy," Burt muttered. Kurt looked up from his magazine, and at the television. For just five minutes, Burt was allowed to watch the news, before the two would go back to Kurt's favourite musicals.<p>

"Who?" Kurt asked.

"I dunno his name, but he's not right," Kurt looked at the TV screen more closely. The man that his father seemed to be talking about had dark brown hair, that seemed eerily familiar, when Kurt thought about it. He was also wearing a suit and had hard black eyes, despite his attempts to smile.

"Why do you hate him Dad?" Kurt asked softly, still staring at the man. He didn't really know who he was, but he looked like someone that Kurt knew...but who?

"He's trying to campaign for some...something," Burt said quickly.

"_What_, Dad?"

"Just...some stuff that's stupid," Kurt sighed, trying to get a straight answer from his father. "Look, Kurt...damn it, he wants people who are...a certain way...to be denied hospital treatment." Kurt gulped, guessing what "kind" of people his father meant.. "You know what? I think I'd be fine with watching Sound Of Music for a few hours."

"Dad, are you really saying that?" Kurt asked, trying to get his spirits up again. "Because, you know, you're not allowed to sleep through any of my movies."

**EEEEPPP! Sorry for the long update! Review!**


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

"What do you wanna do, Blaine?"

"Hmm?"

"You know," Kurt said offhandly. "When you're older." Blaine stared up at Kurt's ceiling for a moment, pondering over his answer.

"I don't know," He admitted finally. "Maybe I'll just stay at Dalton, and be one of those forever flunked students."

"But you're smart."

"I know," Blaine said, grinning. "But...I dunno. What could I do outside of Lima?"

"Be a singer," Kurt said softly. "You know...like selling CD's, and playing at sold out concerts." Kurt paused, before nodding his head in confirmation. "Yes. You'd make a very good pop singer type." Blaine chuckled.

"And you?" He asked, before adding, "I mean, once you beat the cancer." Kurt didn't dare look at Blaine as he blinked, sighing a little. "Come on, Kurt, you're going to beat it. I know it."

"I know," Kurt said, somewhat unsure. "Okay, if the cancer goes away, then I'd like to either be a fashion designer, or a..." Kurt coughed slightly, and blushed. "It's stupid, but I've always wanted to...you know...be on Broadway." Blaine grinned widely, sitting up to look at his best friend.

"Kurt, that's amazing!" Kurt shrugged, still lying down. "I mean, whenever I've heard you sing during movies, you sound great! How much training have you had?"

"None," Kurt told him, almost proudly. "I used to practise with my mother before she..." Kurt sighed again. "And then I've just sung on my own. But I really want to join a Glee Club. They sound like a lot of fun."

"They are," Blaine told him, laying back down on his side, so he could still look at Kurt. "Well, especially if Wes and David are there. I mean, put the two of them together, and it's like an explosion of madness!" Kurt giggled quietly. "How are you feeling?"

"Yeah, I'm okay," Kurt assured him. "I'm going for another check-up on Wednesday, so I'll keep you up to date." Blaine reached out hesitantly, and took hold of Kurt's hand carefully.

"It's going to be fine," Blaine told him, his voice and face serious. "So...don't worry anyone about it, okay? And that includes yourself." Kurt nodded, smiling even more.

"I'm not that worried, Blaine. Trust me. I feel better everyday."

"But that doesn't mean that you are," Blaine told him. Kurt sighed, wondering why Blaine had to be so off about the situation. Kurt knew how he felt, and he knew that the way he felt was better than he had in a long time. He didn't ache as much; he wasn't being sick as soon as he got up, so it was good.

"Okay, whatever Blaine."

* * *

><p>On Wednesday, Blaine was a complete and utter wreck. He couldn't help it; he was desperate to know if Kurt was as good as he claimed to be. He had to be excused from English around third period, because he was biting his nails, doodling on his book, and just staring into space.<p>

And it wasn't like Wes and David did much to help.

"Coooommmeee ooooonnn!" Wes whined, although a grin was lighting up his face. "Just for five minutes!"

"Wes, David, I'm not sneaking out during my free period...well, not to help you set the place on fire." Wes and David looked at each other.

"First, Blaine, who said anything about setting fire to the school? We were thinking more of setting fireworks off outside..." David paused. "Second, where _are_ you sneaking off to?"

"I just need to go outside to make a phonecall," Blaine said quickly. "I promised my friend that I'd call him-"

"A boy-"

"No!" Blaine said, getting a bit annoyed; because every time he mentioned a friend, all anyone would mention was "ooohhh! A boyfriend, hey? Our baby Warbler's all grown up". Also, he really did wish Kurt and he were da- No. Kurt had Cancer. Kurt couldn't worry about silly things like that. "Look, I'll talk to you later."

"But we wanna hear!" David whined. "Come on! What's this secret phonecall about anyway?"

"None of your buissness," Blaine said, already walking off and pulling his phone out. "I will talk to you two later...and if you try to follow me, I'll just find my car and drive off."

* * *

><p>"Hey, Blaine," Kurt greeted. "Let me guess...free period?"<p>

"Yeah," Blaine said shortly. "So...er..." Kurt waited patiently for his friend to find words. "How are you?"

"Fine," Kurt told him.

"What? I mean...how did the...ummm...you know, Doctor's thing go?"

"The check up?"

"Yeah," Blaine muttered awkwardly. Kurt paused for a moment. "Kurt?"

"It's good, and bad," Kurt admitted, feeling the shady sick feeling creep back from earlier that morning. Blaine's breathing down the line became shallow, and barely audible. "See, the Doctors said that they I'm definitely getting better."

"That's fanta-"

"But," Kurt continued. His eyes filled with tears. "There's no way to actually cure the Leukemia." He sniffled, looking around for a tissue. "I-I can go into remission, b-b-but they don't know how long I'd live after."

"Oh, Kurt..." He heard footsteps, and the opening of a car door. "You know what? Screw school. I'm coming over."

"N-No! Blaine, I-I'm fine!" Kurt told him, unconvincing. "I-I mean, I'd be able to l-live a normal life..."

"I don't care. You just stay where you are, and I'll be over before you know it." He heard the engine in Blaine's car start up. "I might have to go in a minute, but just promise me that you'll try and keep calm, okay?"

"Okay," Kurt blew his nose on the tissue. "I-I-I'll see you soon."

* * *

><p>Judging by Burt's face when Blaine turned up at the door, Kurt obviously hadn't told his Dad about Blaine's visit.<p>

"Oh..er...hey Blaine...Shouldn't you be in school?" He asked, eyeing the teenager up and down. Blaine just gave the older man a weak dapper smile.

"I should," He agreed. "But I really, really want to see Kurt. So, could I?" Burt blinked a couple of times. He'd never known a teenager who'd dropped school, and then driven miles away just to visit his son. Not even Kurt's own relatives could be bothered to do that, and they were all fully grown adults.

"Uhh...Yeah, I guess...But wash your hands before you go to see him," Blaine nodded gratefully, and stepped inside quickly. "He's in his room, watching T.V, so be gentle, yes?"

"Of course, sir," Blaine said, making his way to the bathroom carefully. "Thank You."

* * *

><p>"Hey," Kurt looked up, and grinned as his best friend stepped into the room. "How are you feeling?"<p>

"Great," Kurt told Blaine, sitting up in bed. "I mean, I still feel okay, and I've managed to keep a few sandwiches down..." Kurt looked Blaine in the eyes, as the younger man sat down on the edge of the bed carefully. "You didn't have to leave school," He said. "Especially since I'm oka-"

"Kurt," Blaine interrupted. "You started crying down the phone. Now, what actually happened with the Doctors?" Kurt looked at his lap, blinking the small tears out of his eyes; he wasn't going to break down on Blaine again.

* * *

><p><em>"So, Kurt," The Doctor smiled at him. "How are you feeling today?"<em>

_"Great!" Kurt said enthusiastically, beaming. "I've been keeping my meals down, and resting...even though I feel perfectly fine." The Doctor had a look at his previous notes quickly. _

_"I see..." The Doctor sat down in front of Kurt and Burt. "Now, I'm sure that we only want this to be a quick check-up, so I'll just have a quick look for any obvious symptoms, and we'll see." The Doctor washed his hands quickly. "If you could just remove your coat, and let me see your arms and legs, Mr Hummel." _

_"Could you hold this?" Kurt asked, passing the coat to his father, and starting to roll up his trousers. The Doctor bent down, and studied Kurt's legs with interest. "So?"_

_"There's only a few minor bruises," The Doctor said. "So that's good." He straightend up on his knees, and studied Kurt's arms. "And the swelling seems to go down..." The Doctor stood up, and scribbled a few notes down. _

_"Should I remove my shirt?" Kurt asked. _

_"It would be best," The Doctor commented. "Just in case." The Doctor resumed checking Kurt's skin for any signs of abnormalties, before starting to feel around Kurt's ribs and hips. "Any tummy aches?" Kurt shook his head, almost proudly. "Aches at all through the last few days...and please, be completely honest."_

_"One," Kurt admitted, almost grudgingly. "I had a little hip ache." The Doctor removed his hands, and went round to study Kurt's back. _

_"Tiredness? Fatigue at all? Headaches?"_

_"Not as often," Burt interjected. "He said he feels more energetic than before, and he's only had two small headaches within the last few weeks." The Doctor walked back to his notes, pulling off his plastic gloves as he did so. _

_"Well, Kurt," He said brightly. "You do seem to making lots and lots of progress." Kurt grinned to himself, and at his Dad, happy. "However..."_

_"What?" Kurt asked, his grin disappearing again. "What?" _

_"Kurt, Mr Hummel," The Doctor sat down, his face sympathetic. "The thing is with Leukemia, that it's never properly cured." Burt stared at him with hard eyes, and Kurt began to feel slightly ill. "I know that it sounds very upsetting, but there are things we can try, so that Kurt can live a completely normal life."_

_"Like?" Burt asked. _

_"Remission," The Doctor looked through all of his notes again. "While the illness would be absent, it may come back later in life. Much like Kurt's relapse." Kurt swallowed the lump in his throat. "And before you ask, it does work. It works more often than not, and Kurt could have years and years of his life ahead of him."_

_Kurt didn't know what do say. So...that was it? He'd be stuck with this diesease until he died? _

_Burt seemed to be just as upset...or maybe angry was a better term. _

_"Doctor, when we found out that Kurt was diagnosed all them years ago, I never asked you if Kurt was going to live with this diesease. I never doubted any of the treatments you described. I agreed to every single one of them, because you told me it would help my son," Kurt rubbed at his dad's shoulder gently. "And I remember you telling me that you would help find a cure. I even remember you telling me that he **was** cured, before he went into relapse."_

_"Mr Hummel-"_

_"But now you're telling me that he can never be cured?" Burt stood up, his eyes hard and narrowed. "What if my son wants to grow up? What if he wants to get married and have a family? What if he wanted to go to school, so he can get a job?"_

_"Mr Hummel," The Doctor said, annoyed. "I don't have all the answers, and you're being extremely ungrateful." The Doctor glared at the other man. "Your son is far from dying right now. And, if I were to go through with the remission, then he could lead a perfectly normal life. Maybe not children, but definitely everything else could have a chance of happening." The Doctor sighed. "Look, I know it's hard, okay? But I'll give you two some time to think about it, and then we'll talk."_

* * *

><p>"Oh," Blaine said, feeling his own tears starting to arrive. "Kurt...I really am sorry..."<p>

"A-A-And I thought I had a shot!" Kurt sobbed, clinging to Blaine tightly. "I r-really did! It's so unfair!"

"I know," Blaine said, feeling awful for his friend. "I know...But, hey...with the remission thing, then you can go to school, right?" Kurt sniffled, nodding. "Kurt...I am really sorry...I am." Blaine pulled Kurt into him, breathing in his smell. "If I start to strangle you, or bruise you or something, can you tell me?"

"Y-Y-Yeah," Kurt let out a deep breath to calm himself down, and just hugged Blaine back. Blaine was really warm, and Kurt felt himself feel a lot better. It was unbelievable...but Kurt actually felt that when he was with Blaine, he was "complete". Yes, it was also quite cheesy, thinking about it, but Kurt just felt a lot better whenever he was near Blaine.

"Kurt, it's going to be fine," Blaine told him encouragingly. "Because, very soon, they're going to find a cure for leukemia. I bet you. A-And then you'll never have to worry about it again."

"I hope so."

"I know so." Blaine boasted confidently. Kurt smiled, fighting back a chuckle. "Feeling any better yet?"

"A bit." Kurt looked Blaine in the eyes, and sighed half-happily, half-sad. "It's just a little bit of a shock." Blaine nodded sympathetically.

"I know," He said softly. "But at least you're getting better and better."

"Blaine, can I ask you something?" Kurt asked in a rush. Blaine nodded slowly, waiting. "Have you ever felt...what's the word?"

"I don't know. What is it?" Kurt shrugged, struggling with his situation. "Kurt, you can just come right out and say it. I won't judge." Kurt sighed again, and looked Blaine straight in the eye again. Blue-Green-Gray met hazel, and neither of them looked away.

With only slight hesitation, Kurt gently pressed his lips to Blaine's.

**Reviews appreciated! XD**


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

_Wow. Okay. This is kind of nice, _Kurt thought to himself, closing his eyes. Having never kissed anyone in his life, Kurt wasn't sure what to do, but he gave it a go.

Blaine's lips were soft. Very soft. You wouldn't think so, considering he was a boy, but they were soft, and tasted of something sweet that Kurt couldn't quite put his finger on. Kurt felt Blaine gently pull him closer, and cup his cheek carefully. Oh, good, so Blaine did like him back...as far as he knew.

Blaine pulled away first. His pupils were dilated slightly, and his lips looked slightly red. His cheeks were also flushed, and his breathing was uneven. "Kurt..."

"Sorry," Kurt muttered, suddenly feeling embarassed. "I just needed to do that." Blaine shook his head, looking drugged.

"No. It was nice," Blaine took a moment to catch his breathe. "I wish we'd done that sooner."

"You do?" Kurt asked hopefully.

"Yeah. I was scared...you know, in case you didn't like me back. And then I thought that you'd be too busy worrying about...you know, to want a boyfriend." Kurt smiled, flushing himself. "So, you like me? As in...that way."

"I wouldn't have kissed you otherwise," Kurt teased, wrapping his arms around Blaine tightly. "I guess this changes things slightly, doesn't it?"

"Yeah. Just a bit," Blaine agreed, reaching up to stroke Kurt's hair. "But I liked you before, and I like you now, so that's one thing we can keep the same." Kurt shut his eyes, nuzzling his nose against Blaine's affectionately. "This is going to be hard."

"In what way?" Kurt asked, frowning at the thought.

"Because you have Cancer," Blaine reminded his friend (wait...was it friend still, or were they boyfriends?) sadly. "Kurt, although you're getting better, it might not stay that way for very long." Kurt sighed.

"Can we not talk about my Cancer now?" Kurt asked softly. "I just want to stay like this...just for a while." Blaine stroked Kurt's ears lovingly, and nodded.

"Okay," Blaine hesitated for a moment. "Kurt? Are we...dating now?" Kurt opened his eyes, and looked at Blaine for a long moment. "Because, I really would like us to be." _Even though he has Cancer_, Blaine added mentally.

"Me too," Kurt smiled, and kissed Blaine's cheek. "I've never had a boyfriend before...Or a girlfriend..." Blaine smiled too. He was kind of glad that this was going to be a first for the two of them, instead of just him. "Come on. I feel better, so we could watch a movie...if you want."

"Yeah," Blaine said hoarsely, deciding it was best not to push his new boyfriend into another kiss. "Okay."

* * *

><p>"Okay, Blaine," David said in a suspicious tone. "Something's definitely up with you. I mean, you're walking taller...well, not really...you're grinning, and you just seem happy." Blaine grinned even more, despite the comment about his height.<p>

"I think he's been getting laid," Jeff commented bluntly.

"Nah," Nick stated. "No one would want to do it with him."

"Are you kidding?" Trent asked, looking kind of lovestruck. "Blaine's gorgeous!" Blaine chuckled at that particular remark.

"Alright, calm down Warblers!" Wes tried, grinning. "Trent especially. We'll let Blaine tell us himself."

"It's nothing," Blaine said unconvincingly, shaking his head and beaming. "I'm just really happy." The Warblers all looked at each other, shrugging and being confused. Since when was Blaine Anderson ever "really happy", especially with the family he had?

"Care to explain?" Thad asked curiously. Blaine shook his head.

"No, sor-"

"But your family's horrible!" Trent burst out, all of the Warblers nodding in agreement.

"They're scum!" Nick commented.

"Yeah," Jeff informed everyone. "But, besides that, you failed your last Algerbra test."

"Did I? Oh, well...Look," Blaine told them all, grinning even more. "I'd like to do the most mature thing, and keep it private...but I will tell you all later!" Everyone looked around at each other, put out by not knowing. Then again, none of them would really approve of their Lead Warbler dating a boy who had Cancer, at least not fully. It wasn't like he was ashamed or anything (completely the opposite, actually), but the Warblers weren't exactly the most mature Show Choir around.

"Alright, Warblers," Wes called, attempting to bring order to the meeting. "Everyone settle down, leave the poor hobbit alone." Blaine raised an eyebrow as everyone started laughing madly.

Something told him the Warblers couldn't quite know about Kurt Hummel yet.

* * *

><p>"Kurt..."<p>

"Nothing went on!" Kurt insisted, but a smile somehow crept across his face.

"You're smiling," His dad accused. "Come on, Kurt, something went on in your bedroom, and I wanna know." Burt paused. "Unless you...please tell me you didn't-"

"No!" Kurt gapsed out, dirty thoughts fiilling his innocent mind. "Dad, I have Cancer! The last thing on my mind right now is..._that_!" Burt held up his hands in defence.

"Alright, alright!" He mumbled. "I was just thinking of you like every teenage guy, that's all!" Kurt sighed, but smiled anyway. "So...are you two, like...I don't know...dating or something?"

"That's generally what the term's called, yes." Kurt replied smartly. "Please don't get mad...I made the move, not him."

"Well," His dad managed. "I'm not too pleased with you dating...not because you're ill, but because you're my son...but if he makes you happy-"

"He does," Kurt told his father quickly. "He really does." Burt took a long hard look at his son, studying his face; afterall, it was hard to believe that a baby he'd held in his arms years and years ago was suddenly...dating. Oh, and had cancer. That was heartbreaking for any parent to go through. But on Kurt's face, all he could see was some long-needed happiness; that Blaine kid must have been doing something right. Burt nodded slowly.

"Okay," Burt said slowly and quietly. "Just remember, Kurt...if he pressures you or anything, then you just tell me, and I'll beat his sorry a-"

"Dad," Kurt coughed, going red. "I will. Thank You." Kurt shuffled on the spot for a few seconds, before turning around to head upstairs. "I'm going to go and watch a movie...rest my strength until we have to talk to the Doctor about my-"

"Kurt," His father interjected. "I'm sorry. About there not being a cure." Kurt sighed, and shrugged. "I swear, as soon as they come up with a cure, I'll make sure I have the money for you to have it." Kurt blinked. Money wasn't that big a problem, but they weren't exactly rich enough to get the best health care right now.

"Thank You," Kurt told him gratefully. "Really. But I really want to go and watch a movie. I haven't seen Chicago in a while."

* * *

><p>Blaine wanted to yell it from the top of the Dalton Academy building. He wanted to yell it to the Heavens. He wanted to scream and shout so everyone all the way around the world could hear him.<p>

He was dating Kurt Hummel.

But there was only one problem with that; Blaine's parents.

Blaine gulped, just thinking about them. When kissing Kurt for the first time, the last thing on his mind was his parents, but now, it seemed like a huge problem; especially since neither of them knew he was gay yet. And Blaine...he couldn't tell them, not yet. They'd kill him if he just blurted it out, and then he'd be sent to a reversion camp and...oh, dear, that was away from Kurt...No, it was best not to spill that secret yet.

"So, are you dating anyone?" His mother asked casually the following weekend. Blaine hummed slowly; why was it always at a meal he was asked these things? Luckily, his father was away (again) on some speech-thingy (Blaine never got the point of them), so it was just Blaine and his mother.

"Hmm." Blaine didn't look at his mother. "It's complicated."

"What's her name?" His mother asked quickly, suddenly excited. Blaine didn't speak for a few moments.

"That's the complicated bit," He muttered so his mother couldn't hear, before looking up again. "I'd prefer it if I went on a couple of dates first, so I know what..._they_'re like." Blaine avoided speaking even more by drinking his morning glass of orange juice.

"Oh, that's great, Blaine!" Blaine's mother smiled at him softly, and it reminded Blaine of a mother he used to know...before his father got involved too much with politics...back when he was little... "I'm really proud of you son, and so is your father." Blaine didn't look his mother in the eye, but nodded instead. If he opened his mouth, he feared what might come out.

His father wasn't proud of him, and they both knew it.

"Thank You," Blaine murmured, going along with the charade. "Thanks."

"So," Mrs Anderson said, sitting back. "Your father was hoping to take you - and me - on a buissness trip soon."

"Hmm." Blaine muttered, again losing track of the conversation. "What's so special about this one?"

"It's the deciding debate," Mrs Anderson told her son excitedly. "Before the state decides if we can **_finally_** start to ban some rights from gays...your father has organised, if it wins, that hospital and medical treatments be the first to go!"

Blaine felt the table cloth scratching his leg; his mother muttering on; and he felt his breakfast, feeling like heavy lead in his stomach. His lips tingled, at the memory of kissing his boyfriend, and he suddenly felt sick.

"Excuse me," He tried to say politely, before bolting for the bathroom.

**Review please!**


End file.
